MLP FanFic Capítulo 2 --Te amo--
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: El segundo capítulo de Un amor inevitable , que es la versión que cuenta la vida tanto normal como sexual privada de Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash...


Capítulo 2 –Te amo—

Scootaloo se fue volando de la casa del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo, sin poder mirar atrás , solo por la vergüenza , se quedo pensando ¨No puede ser! ¿Será posible que alguien les haya contado?¨ . El hecho de lo que paso esa noche le causo un sentimiento de angustia, no solo por que si lo habían descubierto,ni por que posiblemente jamás le volverían a hablar en toda su vida, si no mas bien por que era cierto.

-5 Años y 7 meses atrás—

Scootaloo estaba regresando de una reunión bastante importante de las CMC , acerca de lo que podían hacer mañana para conseguir sus Cuttie marks.

Era de noche y el cielo apenas estaba iluminado con la tenue luz de las pocas estrellas que había alrededor del cielo, y por la brillante luna de color amarillo.

Hizo su rutina de siempre , voló hasta la parte mas alta de la casa de Rainbow Dash, se paró de puntillas en la ventana, y simplemente se quedo observando a lo que era la persona mas importante en el mundo para ella , hacer lo que mas le gustaba ver. Los ojos de Scootaloo veían aproximadamente a unos 40 cm. partiendo desde el borde inferior de la ventana.

Rainbow Dash no traía ni una sola prenda, ni siquiera una bufanda pese al frío que siempre acechaba por las nubes a las afueras de Clouds Dales. Estaba acostada en su cama, con una revista llena de imágenes de varias ponies preciosas, la cual estaba abierta, y parecía que Rainbow ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Estaba sudando, y bastante, podía apreciarse como una pequeña sábana de vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo y llegaba hasta las ventanas. Se revolcaba de placer, con una pata entre las piernas, comenzó a gemir mas fuerte de lo normal. Scootaloo no podía aguantar tanto deseo. El ver a su amada desnuda. El escuchar sus gemidos. El ver partes que solo ella y muy poco probablemente unas pocas afortunadas de sus ex-novias habían visto. Simplemente no lo resistió. Comenzó a mover muy lentamente la mano, pese a que los gemidos de Rainbow Dash, acaparaban gran parte auditiva , Rainbow siempre tuvo un muy buen oído; dirigió la mano a su zona íntima, y, para ese entonces estaba excitada a mas no poder; soltó el vapor de la boca, y para antes de que alcanzara a hacer lo que ella deseaba, los gemidos de Rainbow Dash se detuvieron. Pensó en salir volando lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

-Ven aquí, niña…

Dijo Rainbow Dash. No podía decirle que no a la ponie que la cuido y mantuvo durante todo este tiempo, solo esperaba que el regaño no fuese tan duro.

Rainbow abrió la ventana, todavía desnuda ,y con el cabello empapado de sudor, ordenó.

-Pasa, te has de haber estado muriendo de frío todas las veces que venias a verme.

Scootaloo se quedó en estado de shock. Todo este tiempo había sido muy cuidadosa como para que la descubriesen.

-Se que de seguro pensaste que con todas las precauciones que habías tomado, podrías hacer esto sin que me diese cuenta.

Scootaloo se petrifico al oír como todo lo que pensaba salía por la boca de Rainbow Dash.

-Eh! Niña, te estoy hablando, ¿Que no te enseñé que cuando un adulto te habla debes de mirarle a los ojos?

-Es, que… bueno… estas, pues, este… desnuda-y-además-solo-tienes-16!

Murmuró, mientras que a la vez levantó la voz en la última frase. Se tapó la boca como si la hubiese ofendido.

-¿Qué acaso eso no es lo que te gusta?

-Bueno, sí, digo, no… o sea , sí, pero…

Scootaloo no pudo terminar la frase. Algo obstruía su boca, literalmente. Los labios de Rainbow Dash estaban encima de los de Scootaloo. Sintió un enorme calor que comenzó desde la cara hasta las patas, y este calor la absorbió y sumergió de nuevo en todo el mundo de fantasías que ella misma había creado acerca de la ponie que mas amaba, Rainbow Dash. En ese momento, seguramente era la ponie mas feliz sobre la faz de Equestria. Todo lo que había soñado, estaba ahí. El beso terminó. Duro aproximadamente 2 minutos. Scootaloo se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Pude cumplir tus expectativas?

Pregunto Rainbow preocupada por la respuesta de Scootaloo mientras que tomaba aire.

-No me gusto, ni cumplió con mis expectati—

-Pero yo creí q—

Scootaloo la beso brevemente, aunque con mas pasión que antes y le dijo.

-Déjame terminar. Por favor. Es que, es solo que jamás había besado a nadie, y a decir verdad jamás creí que mi primer beso fuese contigo. Pero, siempre quise que la primera fueses tú.

-¿Entonceeees?

Volvió a preguntar un poco mas inquieta que antes.

-Como ya te dije. No me gusto, ni mucho menos cumplió mis expectativas. Me fascinó, y sobrepasó todas mis expectativas posibles.

Una enorme sonrisa se produjo en la cara de Rainbow Dash, y, en un impulso de excitamiento, agarró a Scootaloo por la espalda y las piernas, la cargó y se la llevo volando hasta su cama. La dejo boca arriba y , mientras batía sus alas para no caer encima de Scootaloo, la besó. Ambas estaban respirando exaltadamente, y el frío de antes se había convertido en un feroz incendio de pasión que amenazaba con arrasar todo lo que hubiese a su paso. Rainbow Dash se inclino y se dejo caer al lado de Scootaloo. Le movió el cabello que le tapaba la cara, y lo puso detrás de su oreja, y la volvió a besar.

-Basta de besos, mejor hagamos algo mas divertido…

Dijo Scootaloo ronroneando.

-Haberlo dicho antes.

Dijo Rainbow Dash , casi susurrándole de una manera muy sensual al oído.

Puso sus patas a los lados de la cabeza de Scootaloo, ella sonrió, y, comenzó a recorrer el cuello, le acarició los brazos, paso por el ombligo, le acaricio centímetros arriba de su vagina, y después comenzó a masajearle. Scootaloo se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió dejo de sentir el tacto de Rainbow, la había dejado de ver. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mayor excitación de su vida. Se encorvo hacia arriba de tanto placer, y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Le comenzó lamiendo los lados, luego la pierna y después la pata. Volvió a bajar, levantó y abrió las piernas de Scootaloo y le mordió suavemente el clítoris. Scootaloo gimió, y empujo hacia ella misma la cabeza de Rainbow Dash como si no quisiese que se despegara. Le agarró la melena y le dijo –No te detengas!- , obviamente, no lo hizo, y en vez de eso, le comenzó a dar chupetones. Todo eso provoco una sinfonía de orgasmos que de no ser por que estaban muy alejadas, habrían despertado a un vecindario completamente lleno. Separó la cara, le dio un beso de lengua, que inclusive sabiendo donde había estado su boca, le permitió seguir. Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta mostrándole su tan cuidada vagina a Scootaloo.

-No se como hacer esto, y sabes que soy nueva. Lo haría pésimo…

Dijo Scootaloo preocupada.

-Venga niña, en todo el tiempo que e sido tu tutora jamás me has defraudado. Se que esta no será la primera vez que lo hagas.

-Vale, intentaré.

Scootaloo lamió el clítoris, siguió al centro, y ahí comenzó a darle chupetazos, siguió bajando, y, le insertó la lengua. Rainbow trato de no gemir, pero un chillido muy agudo de éxtasis salio de su boca. Scootaloo siguió lamiendo como si esta fuese una paleta, solo que esta era aun mil veces mas dulce. Rainbow no pudo aguantar todo eso, se sentía tan extremadamente bien que temía correrse en su cara, así que se movió.

-Perdona, sabia que no te gustaría, es solo que no soy tan buena com—

-Lo hiciste increíble, me quite por que tenia miedo de venirme encima de ti.

-Y ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Rainbow Dash levanto una pierna de Scootaloo, y ahí metió la suya, dejando pegadas sus dos vaginas. Comenzó a moverse como gusano para que las dos se rozaran. Scootaloo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose continuamente el labio, comenzó a apretar las sábanas de la destendida cama. Rainbow notó que le gustaba tanto a Scootaloo , que saco una de sus armas secretas. Se sostuvo con las patas frontales y abrió las alas, empezó a batirlas de adelante hacia atrás con la fuerza suficiente para obtener un roce mas brusco, pero sin despegar. Rainbow gimió de una manera con la cual demostró que era la primera vez que había llegado a ese estado de excitación a sobre manera, estuvo a punto de correrse cuando escucho un chillido de dolor. Salieron lágrimas de los ojos de Scootaloo, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tapándose la boca. Rainbow Dash se detuvo en seguida se dio cuenta de esto. Se alejó y se acostó de lado enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Deja de llorar…

Dijo Rainbow con una voz preocupada, pero a la vez consoladora.

-Me lastimaste. Lo hiciste, y muy fuerte!

-Perdóname linda! No era mi intención.

Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara, quitándole las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida.

-Debí de haber sido mas cuidadosa, en serio, disculpa. Ya veras, cuando tengas mi edad,

lo haremos bien ¿Qué te parece?

Scootaloo miro brevemente hacia ella, bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, y le agarro sus manos las cuales seguían acariciando su rostro.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, además, espero que algún día me enseñes a poder soportarlo y disfrutarlo justo como tú.

Rainbow sonrió, le abrazo por debajo del cuello, le tomo la cabeza y la dirigió hacia ella, la cobijó con sus alas y ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Amaneció, y los pequeños rayos de sol que apenas aparecían en la recamara, acariciaron el pelaje de Scootaloo. Se despertó, pero seguía sin distinguir mucho, se dio cuenta de que el olor a perfume de flores exóticas y rosas del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash había desaparecido. La vio alejarse por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas querida?

Preguntó Scootaloo.

-Tengo que trabajar.

Dijo Rainbow.

-No vallas, no quiero estar ni un minuto sin ti!

-Vale, no será un minuto , guapa.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero dime ¿Quién es la ponie mas veloz de toda Equestria?

-Eso es obvio. Tú.

-Tengo que quitar las nubes, y hoy esta bastante nublado, pero ¿Pero sabes que?

Solo me llevara 10 segundos , preciosa, después de eso, soy toda tuya.

-Te amo.

-No se a que viene eso al tema, pero yo también te amo.

Rainbow Dash salio mientras que Scootaloo le veía el trasero, 12 segundos después se volvió a acostar al lado de su amada.

-Nota del Autor-

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mis historias. Me gustaría agradecer a Mond Dunkel, uno de mis escritores favoritos, el cual me a estado ayudando con este proyecto. Les invito a que pasen por su sitio y revisen una de –A mi consideración—sus mejores historias ,¨Amor, Celos y Odio¨ en la cual me e basado. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o simple comentario, les agradecería muchísimo que me las hagan saber por medio de la cajita de comentarios, o a mi correo. Síganme en Twitter AlcatrazGamer donde podrán ponerse mas en contacto conmigo, y si quieren un fanfic de alguna serie, o quieren una trama en especial, no sean tímidos y háganmelo saber. GRACIAS!


End file.
